


You Could Have Died

by stringingwords



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Pupcake - Freeform, post Delia moving in to Nonnatus after her accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringingwords/pseuds/stringingwords
Summary: My first foray into Patsy and Delia's wonderful world based on a tumblr prompt.





	You Could Have Died

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapizSilkwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapizSilkwood/gifts).



Delia lies on Patsy’s chest, listening to her erratic breathing slow. She’s content, but not sated. No, not nearly sated. But they’ve time for that now, she supposes. 

‘You could’ve died.’ Patsy’s voice is low, a whisper that cracks the last word.

Patsy’s hand ceases it’s thoughtless drawing on her back, holding her instead pulling her slightly, impossibly closer. Delia grips her ribs a little harder, pressing a kiss to the skin just under her left breast. She tastes faintly of sweat after their exertions, sweat and soap and Patsy. Delia rubs her nose along her stomach and kisses her again, noting the tightening of Patsy’s fingers on her shoulder. God she missed her.

It was different today. That is, there had always been a certain urgency to their moments of intimacy, the fear of getting caught coupled with the thrill of finally finding a way to be together after days or sometimes weeks of hoping and scheming. It was bound to be a little more desperate after months apart, months not knowing if they’d ever be together. 

But it was more than that. There was more than the trademark hunger that would darken Patsy’s blue eyes when they were finally alone, more than her usual impatience to feel her again; really feel her, not the fearful, stolen touches they were reduced to most days. She was trembling as she undressed her, forcing herself to move slowly as first eyes, then hands, then lips remapped her body. She found her new scars, sucking kisses into them, willing them whole with the fervent ministrations of her mouth. 

Her kisses were tender at first, delicate, awed. Then they turned hard, bruising, achingly needy, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her closer. Delia kissed her back just as hard, pulling her body flush against hers. This, this moment right here was the realest thing since the accident. She was finally alive again, finally whole, the scattered pieces of her mind and body pulled together by the one thing she absolutely knew to be real: Patsy. 

She stayed close when her fingers finally dipped inside her, thigh between their bodies, grounding, eyes mere inches from her face. Watching, drinking in every shiver and sigh and sound. Kissing her jaw, her chin, the corner of her mouth, needing Delia’s release just as much as she did.

‘God, I love you,’ she whispered shakily into her neck as Delia struggled for breath afterwards.

It was different. And Delia could only imagine what it had been like for Patsy, who had already lost everything, to have lived with the thought of losing her. Not only of losing her, but of every they were, everything they had and shared and meant to each other, gone, erased without a trace, without a soul besides Patsy who knowing it had ever been real.

‘But I didn’t,’ Delia replies softly, resting her chin lightly on her stomach so she could face her.

‘I saw my life without you, Deels, and I…It was just a shell, really. Like those procedures we did over and over in medical school till our hands would just do them automatically and we might as well have been sleep walking. That’s what it was like. My body went on, speaking, working, eating, but I wasn’t here. I could see it, but I felt nothing. I don’t know if I could’ve…’

She stops then, teeth biting into her lower lip as a tear streaks down her face.

‘I couldn’t even tell how dead I was until I saw you again. It was like my heart started beating and I finally knew it had stopped.’

‘Oh sweetheart.’

Delia moves up again, brush her hair away from her tear-stained cheek and kisses her hard. 

‘I’m here.’

She kisses her again, and again, just to be sure.

‘I’m here. You don’t really think I could’ve forgotten you, did you? Oh Pats, I could never, not for long anyway.’

‘Well, you were very convincing in the beginning, I can assure you.’ 

Delia chuckles despite herself.

‘Thing is, I hit my bloody head, and that took a while to mend. But you’re not just in my head, Pats. You’re here,’ she says placing her hand over her heart, ‘and here,’ she continues, pressing it to her lips, ‘and here,’ she touches her ear playfully, ‘and sometimes, if I’m lucky, you’re even here,’ at this she slides Patsy’s hand shamelessly down to tease her inner thighs.

Patsy gasps out a laugh, shuddering slightly despite her attempt at control.

‘You’re everywhere, Pats, inside and out. I’m afraid you’ve marked me for life.’

‘Well then,’ Patsy says, taking the hand that still holds hers and pressing the palm gently to her lips, ‘I find that arrangement perfectly acceptable.’

Delia beams, kisses her again, a long, slow kiss she aims to drag out until dawn.


End file.
